The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. For example, users of Internet platforms and services such as email, bulletin boards, forums, and social networking services post images for themselves and others to see. Some images are modified by automated processes and/or users. For example, automated processes can be used to automatically examine an image and enhance some image characteristics based on common or particular preferences and tastes. Also, a user can use an image editing program or similar tool to manually modify an image.